musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brian May
Brian Harold May nació el 19 de julio de 1947 en Hampton, Middlesex, una pequeña ciudad al suroeste de Londres. Es conocido mundialmente por haber sido guitarrista de la exitosa banda británica Queen. Es considerado uno de los 5 guitarristas más grandes de todos los tiempos. Compuso muchos de los grandes éxitos de Queen, y utiliza una guitarra eléctrica hecha por él mismo, llamada Red Special. En abril de 2007, fue electo rector honorífico de la Universidad John Moores.BBC News, May installed as uni chancellor, Lunes 14 de abril de 2008.Brian May siendo elegido el nuevo canciller de LJMU. Como miembro de Queen Antes de formar la exitosísima banda Queen, Brian y Roger Taylor tocaban en una banda llamada Smile. Freddie Mercury había llegado a Londres, y junto a John Deacon (quien se unió más tarde), formarían una de las mejores bandas de la historia del Rock. El sonido característico de la Red Special, la guitarra eléctrica que May armó a los 16 años con ayuda de su padre, es único y dotado de gran cuerpo y feedback. Impulsor de la "guitarra-orquestación", llamada así por el uso de varias guitarras que se escuchaban simultáneamente e imitando diferentes voces logrando así frases contrapuntísticas en toda la extensión musical. Ésta fue reverenciada por su bella complejidad armónica con la que lograba crear atmósferas y líneas melódicas llenando cada rincón de su música sin necesidad de sintetizadores, hasta "The Game", en 1980, y la cual se deja ver principalmente en los primeros discos de Queen tal como "A Night at the Opera", en 1975. Junto a Freddie Mercury, ha formado uno de los mejores duetos de la historia del Rock And Roll siendo parte de Queen, tal como Jimmy Page y Robert Plant de Led Zeppelin o Bon Scott y Angus Young de AC/DC. Sus solos de guitarra y riffs históricos estaban dotados de armonía, lo que Freddie hacía con la voz se puede decir que Brian lo hacía con su "Red Special", mencionada aparte más abajo. Sus mejores solos y riffs de guitarra son: I Want It All, Bohemian Rhapsody, Innuendo, Hammer To Fall, Princes Of The Universe, We Will Rock You, Was It All Worth It, Headlong, We Are The Champions, Tear It Up, etcétera. May es conocido por rasguear las cuerdas con una moneda británica de seis peniques. Según él, con ella logra un sonido mucho más metálico y con más cuerpo. Muchos éxitos de Queen fueron compuestos por él (We Will Rock You, I Want It All, Save Me, Who Wants To Live Forever, Tie Your Mother Down, entre otros). Carrera solista Ha hecho cuatro álbumes en solitario: Star Fleet Project (Mini LP) en 1983 donde colaboró, entre otros, Eddie Van Halen, Back To The Light en 1992, de gran éxito a nivel europeo que lo llevó a una gira mundial, Live At The Brixton Academy en 1994 y Another World en 1998, ilustrando dicho álbum con fotos tomadas en la isla de El Hierro (Canarias). En 1986, colaboró con el cantante español Ramoncín en la canción "Como un susurro". En 2007 colaboró con un nuevo solo de guitarra en una versión de Too much love will kill you en el álbum Constante Contradicción, primero del grupo madrileño Momo (liderado por Jose Luis Cortés "Momo" protagonista del musical producido por Queen: We will rock you, en su versión española). Doctorado Se licenció en Física y Astronomía en el Imperial College de Londres en 1968 y pocos meses antes pasó un tiempo en la isla de Tenerife (Canarias) estudiando distintos fenómenos astronómicos desde Izaña en las Cañadas del Teide, escribió en equipo dos trabajos sobre sus investigaciones y resultados, que se publicaron en Monthly Notices of the Royal Astronomic Society. Tras graduarse comenzó a trabajar en su tesis. En el año 2006, tras varios años alejado de los escenarios decidió culminar su doctorado en astrofísica y el 23 de agosto de 2007 aprobó el examen de doctorado en el Imperial College con su tesis titulada "Radial velocities in the zodiacal dust cloud" (Velocidad radial en la nube de polvo zodiacal), grado que le fue otorgado oficialmente en mayo de 2008. El 19 de julio de 2007 fue nombrado Rector honorífico de la Universidad John Moores de Liverpool. Red Special La historia de ésta guitarra comenzó en 1963, cuando Brian May, con tan sólo 16 años, se dio cuenta que con su guitarra acústica no podía interpretar las canciones que escuchaba en la radio y trataba de emular. Así que decidió cambiar su guitarra acústica por una eléctrica, pero en esa época el joven Brian no disponía del dinero para comprarse las caras Gibson y Stratocaster que había en el mercado. Así que con la ayuda de su padre, Harold May (Ingeniero electrónico), decidió embarcarse en un difícil proyecto: fabricarse su propia guitarra, trabajo que comenzó en agosto del ´63 en un dormitorio de su casa convertido en taller. Para la elección del material, Brian tuvo que buscar minuciosamente. Por ejemplo, para el mástil utilizaron la madera de una chimenea que un amigo de la familia iba a tirar. La madera era pura caoba, pero estaba vieja y algo apolillada, pero Brian logró darle forma a mano. Así lo explica él mismo: Para los marcadores del diapasón, Brian rebuscó en el costurero de su madre Ruth, y encontró unos botones de madre perla. Esos botones se convertirían en los marcadores de la "Red Special", botones que aún duran en la guitarra. Las cuerdas las tuvo que comprar, ya que no encontraba ningún sustituto adecuado para ellas. El siguiente paso era construir los fonocaptores (las tomas de sonido). Brian construyó uno con dos cables atados a unos magnetos, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, así que decidió comprar unos fonocaptores Burns Tri-Sonic a tres guineas cada uno, aunque a Brian tampoco le gustó el resultado y decidió hacer unos pequeños retoques. "Los volví a enrollar y los rellené con Araldite, menos el del "puente" que probablemente lo haga algún día". El brazo del tremolo lo hizo con un trozo de acero bastante especial, que él mismo modeló después. Para equilibrarlo utilizó dos resortes de válvulas de motocicleta: "El brazo de trémolos es una de esas cosas para aguantar los cestos de las bicicletas, y el nudo del final está hecho con una aguja de hacer ganchillos. Los resortes del trémolo son de una motocicleta (ahora no recuerdo de que tipo), pero un amigo mío tenía montones de resortes de válvulas de motocicletas, y usamos eso". Y por fin, tras un año y medio de trabajo, y con un costo de 8 libras esterlinas, la Red Special emergió. No se parecía a ninguna otra guitarra y su sonido era y es bastante particular, diferente al resto de las guitarras "normales". Antes de tener la guitarra finalmente terminada, Brian la llevó a la escuela, pero se sentía molesto porque no tenía el aspecto de una guitarra comercial. Pero tras pulirla y barnizarla, la guitarra quedó impecable y ya parecía una de las profesionales. Al volver a llevarla a la escuela, sus compañeros quedaron tan impresionados que uno de ellos ofreció cambiársela por su guitarra comprada, obviamente Brian le dijo que no. Brian continuó buscando el sonido que él perseguía. Tras muchos experimentos, descubrió que tocando con una moneda de seis peniques como púa conseguía un sonido puro y limpio. Y usando esa moneda es como Brian ha tocado en todos los discos y todos los recitales de Queen, convirtiendo su guitarra en legendaria y a él en uno de los mejores guitarristas del mundo y de la historia. Actualidad Al día de hoy, Brian se encuentra trabajando en el proyecto post-Queen, Queen + Paul Rodgers, que ha juntado a May y Taylor con Paul Rodgers, ex cantante de Free y Bad Company. Con esta banda realizaron un exitoso tour llamado The Return of The Champions (El regreso de los campeones) en el año 2005. El 15 de Septiembre de 2008, salió a la venta el primer disco de estudio de Queen+PR, titulado The Cosmos Rocks, y es el segundo bajo el nombre de Queen desde la muerte de Freddie Mercury, después de Made in Heaven. El álbum contiene catorce canciones nuevas, incluyendo el exitoso single Say It's Not True y el nuevo corte C-Lebrity. Actualmente, la banda se encuentra realizando un tour mundial, que los llevará por Europa, Asia, América del norte, y será motivo del retorno de May y Taylor a tocar en escenarios de Sudamérica. Discografía solista *''Star Fleet Project'' (Mini LP), 1983 :#Star Fleet :#Let me Out :#BluesBreaker *''Back To The Light'', 1992 :#The Dark :#Back To The light :#Love Token :#Resurrection :#Too Much Love Will Kill You :#Driven By You :#Nothing But Blue :#I'm Scared :#Lost Horizon :#Let Your Heart Rule Your Head :#Just One Life :#Rollin'Over *''Live At The Brixton Academy'', 1993 :#Back To The Light :#Driven By You :#Tie Your Mother Down :#Love Token :#Headlong :#Love of My Life :#39/Let Your Heart Rule Your Head :#Too Much Love Will Kill You :#Since You've Been Gone :#Now I'm Here :#Guitar Extravagance :#Resurrection :#Lost Horizon :#We Will Rock You :#Hammer To Fall *''Another World'', 1998 :#Space :#Business :#China Belle :#Why Don't We Try Again :#Oh My Way Up :#Cyborg :#The Guv'nor :#Wilderness :#Slow Down :#One Rainy Wish :#All The Way From Memphis :#Another World *''Red Special (album), 1998 :#On My Way Up (Live in Paris, June 98) :#Why Don't We Try Again :#Maybe Baby :#Business (USA Radio Mix Uncut) :#Another World :#Only Make Believe :#Hammer to Fall (Live in Paris, June 98) :#Brian Talks (A Tribute to Cozy Powell) *''La musique de Furia – Un film de Alexandre Aja (Soundtrack), 2000 :#Furia Theme – Opening Titles :#First Glance (Solo Flute) :#Landscape :#Tango: 'Cuesta Abajo' :#The Meeting (Solo Guitar) :#First Kiss :#Storm :#Phone :#Pursuit :#Diner :#Apparition :#Arrest :#Father and Son :#Aaron :#Fire :#Gun (Solo Violin) :#Reggae: 'Bird in Hand' :#Killing :#Escape :#Go On :#Dream of Thee :#Alternative Gun (Bonus Track) Influenciado por: Jimi Hendrix, Jimmy Page, Jeff Beck, The Shadows, The Ventures, Eric Clapton Influenció a: Eddie Van Halen, Joe Satriani, Slash, Steve Vai, Kirk Hammett,Nuno Bettencourt,Thom Yorke, Marty Friedman, Yngwie Malmsteen, Ray Toro, Paul Gilbert. Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio oficial de Brian May *Sitio oficial de Queen *Reportaje a la guitarra de Brian May *A Queen Of Magic Página española de grandes contenidos y actualidad sobre Q *Blog De Queen Página argentina con información sobre la gira sudamericana de Queen. Categoría:Guitarristas de rock May, Brian May May May, Brian bg:Брайън Мей bs:Brian May ca:Brian May cs:Brian May da:Brian May de:Brian May en:Brian May fi:Brian May fr:Brian May he:בריאן מיי hr:Brian May ht:Brian May hu:Brian May is:Brian May it:Brian May ja:ブライアン・メイ ko:브라이언 메이 lt:Brian Harold May lv:Braiens Mejs nl:Brian May no:Brian May pl:Brian May pms:Brian May pt:Brian May ro:Brian May ru:Мэй, Брайан simple:Brian May sk:Brian May sl:Brian May sr:Брајан Меј sv:Brian May tr:Brian May zh:布赖恩·梅